


Can We Fucking Leave Now Please?

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Established rlship short dribbles [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Freaked out Mickey, Gallavich Love, Happy Ian, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey get invited to a party. </p><p>They are however surprised to discover what kind, when they get there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Fucking Leave Now Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sum' sum'  
> Of whatever this is....not even sure I have my facts right of what happens in this situation. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I don' fucking know Ian, should we be trusting a former go-go dancer?" Mickey asked as they walked up the steps to the big mansion.

"I'm a former gogo dancer and you trust me."

"Yeah, but that's fucking different." he replies as he rings the bell. 

Ian had been told to show up with his boyfriend at this address in the North side. He had ran into a former fairytail coworker and since their Friday night was wide open, he convinced Mickey to come with. 

"Good evening, welcome please." an older man dressed articulately and too fucking chipper for Mickey's liking received them. 

Mickey whispers to his boyfriend, "If this party turns out to be full of geriatric viagroids we are getting the fuck out of here." Ian laughs and nods. 

They walk deeper into the gigantic house and head straight for the mini bar. "Wow Mick, look at the size of the fucking chandelier."

Mickey looks up and that's the biggest fucking thing he has ever laid his eyes on. "Who ownes this fucking place anyway?" 

"No fucking idea. Mick, they don't have beer, what will you take?"

"Whisky."

An hour into the party the number of people has increased. The neat guy who opened the door for them silences the crowd and stands on one of the wooden coffee tables. 

"Thank you so much for coming."

Ian wraps him arm around Mickey's waist and kisses his forehead as they continue to listen to the man. 

"For the new comers, if today is your first time my name is Jerry. And we love new faces and I am seeing many of them today."

The crowd cheers and claps. Mickey raises his glass and watches as Jerry looks at his watch. 

"Ten minutes to 9:00, you can all start preparing so the real fun can begin!"

More applause.

"Are there gonna be performers or some shit?" Mickey asks. 

"He said to prepare, what do you think he mean..." Ian trails off. 

"Ian, shit!"

They both watched in total and complete shock as everyone started undressing. Ian trying not to laugh, Mickey raising his eyebrows incredulously.

"Ian, we gotta leave, right this fucking second!' Mickey whispers panicky and starts pulling on his boyfriend. 

The two couples in front of them immediately switch as soon as they are done undressing. 

"Mick, they're swingers!" Ian whisper shouts and chuckles lowly.

Ian starts to reverse and pulls his boyfriend behind the bar. "Ian, what the fuck are you doing? We need to leave." he complains even as he follows Ian to get away from all the horny bodies. 

As soon as the moaning starts, music comes on and Ian grabs a bottle of champagne and pours himself a glass. He settles in for the show. 

"Hey pretty, why aren't you naked yet? I can't get to that bubble butt through those skinny jeans."

Ian turns around so quickly his head spins. He sees a blond guy ogling his boyfriend. He wonders why Mickey hasn't told him to fuck off yet when he notices his boyfriend's eyes are on the guy's crotch. 

Ian follows his line of sight and sees this guy's dick is giving his a run for it's money. He immediately stands behind Mickey and puts a hand around the shorter man's neck. 

"He's mine."

The guy lifts up his hands in surrender and Ian covers Mickey's eyes with his palm. When the guy leaves he let's go of Mickey and turns to face him. 

"What?" Mickey thumbs his lip and darts his eyes around guiltily.

"I saw you looking." Ian accuses. 

"Fuck you is what I was doing."

"Mickey!"

"What, you're the one who won't fucking leave."

"I'm just curious Mick."

"Curiosity satisfied, can we fucking leave now please?"

The moans are louder and the slapping of bodies against each other is everywhere. 

"No watching. Only participating." a big muscled guy wearing only tight shorts tells them. 

"We are just about to leave." Ian offers.

Another big black guy in the same shorts appears. "No leaving until you participate."

"Excuse me?" Mickey asks. 

"Look," Ian starts. "we would love to, trust me. Otherwise we would'nt be here. But my idiot boyfriend just now decided to confess he cheated on me and has fucking syphillis." he steps closer. "You don' really want us here, do you?"

The two muscled men forcefully manouver them around the naked bodies and out the door. As soon as the door is shut behind them Ian starts full on laughing. He laughs and laughs until he has to sit down. Mickey watches him waiting for him to finish. 

"C'mon Mick, you know this was funny."

Mickey can admit the entire thing was ludicrous. He smiles and kicks his boyfriend who's seated on the neat lawn. "Such a fucking idiot, I told you not to trust your stupid friend."

Ian gets up and brushes his trouser. "Yeah, you were right about that." he hugs Mickey and buries his face in his boyfriend's neck. "I'm sorry babe."

Mickey laughs and kisses his neck. "Let's just get the fuck out of here man."

"Let's."

"And we are never going to a fucking house party ever again."

"Whatever you say babe."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
